


[Podfic] A Fix

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Mechanic Rey, Mechanic Rose Tico, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "A Fix" by Rivulet027Read for noxelementalist for Purimgifts 2021Author's original summary:Rose gets asked to assist Rey and Chewbacca in fixing the Millennium Falcon
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] A Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988680) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



  


  
  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:03
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Ztm6iIzvNFOvolxkmKNAZBeii-HoVe3/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_A Fix_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988680)
  * **Author:** [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
